Heartfelt Correspondence
by iloveromance
Summary: After meeting Daphne Moon for the first time, Niles pours out his feelings in a letter. But what he receives in return changes his life. AU continuation of "Dinner at Eight" Expansion of Ch. 1 of "100 Moments" Christmas gift for Pat2Trivia4Me


The introduction was a simple one and not even directed toward him.

_"Daphne, this is my brother Niles."_

Alone in his bedroom, his arms folded behind his head as he lay on his pillow, he sighed deeply. He shouldn't be thinking about one woman while married to another. It was wrong on so many levels and as a man who prided himself on his ethics, he should know better.

But the moment he laid eyes on her his life changed in ways that he never thought possible. Never did he dream that the English woman whom Frasier had hired to be his father's home health care specialist would be more beautiful than Venus.

And yet, she was.

Unable to sleep, he turned on his side and gazed out of the window, admiring the full moon that shone high above. Stupidly he wondered if perhaps, miles away at the Elliott Bay Towers, she was looking at the same moon. The thought made him grin, for never again would he be able to look at the moon without picturing her face.  
>Daphne Moon, the most beautiful woman he'd ever laid eyes on. And that accent…<p>

He chided himself for coming on too strongly during their first meeting; for flaunting his achievements in front of her. It was merely an attempt to annoy his brother and in that respect, it seemed to work. But it was Daphne's reaction that worried him now. Dear God, what must she have thought of him?  
>Another long, exhaled breath.<p>

Why was he so attracted to her? Was it because of her beautiful chestnut hair that smelled like cherry bark and almonds? Or was it her chocolate brown eyes and cheery demeanor? Perhaps it was that she was so different than Maris, his wife who cared so little for him that she insisted on keeping separate bedrooms.

And so he lay here in his bed, alone.

After two fitful hours of tossing and turning he finally climbed out of bed and shoved his feet into his slippers. His robe tightly cinched around his body he walked to the mahogany desk and sat down. Opening the drawer he removed several sheets of bright blue paper. His pen in hand, he began to write.

_Dear Daphne,_

_It certainly was a pleasure meeting you at Frasier's this evening and I hope that you've gotten settled in. I know it was a long journey from Manchester, and coming to a new country must be exciting, if a little scary. But don't worry. Frasier and I are here for you whenever you need us. I may be living across town with Maris, but I can be there in a moment's notice. _

_As for Dad, I'm sure you've noticed that he can be stubborn but he means well. Living with Frasier is new for him, after so many years of living on his own. In one fateful moment, his independence was taken away from him and he was forced to leave his home and his job. I can't even imagine what he must have gone through, being shot and-. _

The pen stilled in his hand and he found himself blinking back tears.

_Well… it must have been terrible. _He continued._ Strike that. It __was__ terrible because I almost lost him. Nothing could be more terrible than that; losing my father. It was devastating enough to lose my mother, especially since it happened so quickly. But now with you here, Dad has hope._

He put the pen down a second time, aware of the moisture in his eyes.

_Damn… _

After a few minutes he regained his silent composure and returned his pen to the paper.

_Although we barely know each other, please don't hesitate to let Frasier and/or I know if you need anything at all. And dare I hope that in time, as unethical as it may sound, we can become friends. _

_Sincerely,  
><em>

_Niles Crane. _

Taking a deep breath, he carefully folded the sheets of paper and slipped them into the envelope of the same shade of blue. When it was sealed he quickly addressed it, pondering whether or not to include a return address. He opted in favor of it but left off his name. With any luck at all, no one would suspect where it came from, except for Daphne of course.

He stared at the envelope, his heart beating wildly. And suddenly he could no longer take the suspense.

Within minutes he was dressed in casual clothing and he crept down the stairs. He knew his home well enough to know how to bypass the security system and even the dogs. And soon he found himself outside. It took mere seconds to slip the letter into the mailbox, but not before he placed a kiss upon it. And only a few more seconds to creep back into the mansion.

It didn't take long to change back into his bedclothes and climb into bed. His head hit the pillow and he closed his eyes. Dreams came easily then, dreams of the angel who lived in the Elliott Bay Towers.

* * *

><p><strong>Several Days Later<strong>

He stood at Maris' bedroom door, holding in his temper while he listened to her shouting at him for something he'd done to make her angry. It didn't take much these days and although he reluctantly apologized, she still continued to rant. So it was with great relief that he turned to find Marta standing behind him, waving something in her hand. "Mr. Crane! Mr. Crane!"

"Oh, hello Marta." He said as politely as possible.

"Mail come for you. It look important!"

Niles cringed at Maris' harsh reply and the way his wife snatched the stack of envelopes and catalogs from his hands was a testament to what their marriage had become. It was a common occurrence but it never failed to shake him up a bit. And it only served to validate the reason that he'd fallen, essentially, for the goddess who lived under his brother's roof.

He barely knew Daphne Moon, but he was certain that a goddess such as she would never be so cruel. Once again he found a stack of mail shoved in his face.

"Um, thanks." He muttered. "I'll just be in-." The door slammed shut. "My office."

Trying not to think of what his marriage had become, he retreated to his office and closed the door, locking it tightly. He wanted no distractions whatsoever. And thus he began the mundane task of sorting through the mail, which was the same as it had always been; just like his life.

But then something caught his eye. A creamy white envelope with his name and address written in impressive script. And in the top left hand corner was merely an address; _The Elliott Bay Towers # 1900, Seattle, WA._

His heart skipped several beats and with the greatest of care, he slid the envelope open with his elegant letter opener and lifted the flap. His hand trembled as he reached inside and removed several sheets of creamy white paper, most likely from his brother's stationery collection. His eyes fell onto the pages and he poured over the words;

_Dear Dr. Crane,_

_I can't tell you what a lovely surprise it was to receive your letter. It couldn't have come at a better time. You see, I was feeling a bit down, what with missing me family and dealing with your father and brother (Please don't misunderstand, I'm very fond of Dr. and Mr. Crane but sometimes…), and your beautiful words really lifted me spirits._

_Actually it was more than that. _

_I've never received a letter like it in me life and I'm afraid I let me emotions get the best of me. Your father saw me crying and asked who the letter was from. I simply smiled and said "A friend." It wasn't a lie, Dr. Crane. I know we've only just met but I feel like we're friends. You were so kind when you came over, offering to let me take your wife's place when you and your brother took your father out to dinner. It was a lovely gesture, although your father complained a bit too much if you ask me! Why he can't just be thankful that his sons are so thoughtful…. _

_Oh… I'm sorry, there I go again. I really do like your father, Dr. Crane. It's just that sometimes… Well, anyway… I wish I had gone with you, but I had already made plans with me girlfriends. Perhaps next time?_

_You're right about England. It's very far away and it was a bit scary leaving me family to come to a new country. But I'm not worried anymore. Your family has made me feel so welcome. And speaking of family, Dr. Crane, please don't worry about your father. I may not be the best physical therapist in the world, but I'm going to do me best to makes sure that he's well taken care of. If you don't mind me sayin so, I couldn't help noticing that the page in which you talked about your father and mother was a bit smudged. It's all right to cry. It shows how much you love him. And I promise I won't tell your father or brother a thing. It will be our secret. _

_I'm so sorry about your mother. I know you loved her, I can tell from your letter and from the way your father and brother talk about her, I have no doubt that she was a wonderful woman. I can't even imagine losing me mum the way you did… or losing her at all.  
><em>

_Well, before I start crying as well and smudge this letter so much that you can't read a word of it, I'd best sneak this to the mailbox. It may be strange, me saying this, but if you need anything at all, I'll be there for you. That's what friends are for. They're there for each other. So, until we meet again, which I hope will be soon, Goodnight, Dr. Crane. _

_With love from your friend,  
><em>

_Daphne Moon._

The urge to cry hit him unexpectedly but he willed it away and carefully folded the letter. When it was safely in the envelope, he slipped it into his pocket and grabbed his car keys. He simply had to see her. He couldn't waste another moment.

He told no one where he was going, or that he was leaving at all. Soon he was racing toward the Elliott Bay Towers. In the lobby he rushed to the elevator, wishing he had thought to bring flowers. But that was much too foreword. A simple visit would do.

His heart skipped a beat when they reached the 19th floor and he stepped out of the elevator. But it was the waiting at his brother's door that worried him. What if Frasier or his dad answered? What would he possibly say? What excuse did he have?

Fortunately he didn't have to worry about that scenario because the door opened and he found himself looking into the eyes of his angel. Wearing a maroon sweater and black pants she was even more beautiful than he remembered. She smiled warmly, her cheeks turning a beautiful shade of pink.

"Hello, Dr. Crane. How nice to see you again. Please, come in."

He felt his own cheeks warm and he smiled as he entered his brother's living room. "Hello, Daphne. Thank you. I came to thank you for-."

"The letter." She finished, astounding him yet again with her psychic abilities.

"Right, I-."

They stared at one another for only a second before coming together in a warm embrace. The hug lasted much longer than he had anticipated, and yet he hated to let go. And so they stayed as they were, two friends holding onto one another.

Finally, reluctantly, he felt her draw back and he did the same as she smiled at him. "Would you like some tea? And I think there might be a good movie on… An Audrey Hepburn movie, if you'd like to stay for a while."

His heart warmed at the invitation. "Thank you, Daphne. That sounds wonderful."

Their cups of tea in hand, they sat side by side on the sofa as the black and white movie began. But he wasn't thinking about the movie. He was thinking about the angel sitting next to him. This was the start of a beautiful friendship…. And perhaps… someday, a little more.

**THE END**


End file.
